Sigo aquí
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Shun y Alice... Alice y Shun... 2 existencias... 2 vidas... y muchos recuerdos compartidos. Songfic ShunxAlice  Sigo aqui- Alex Ubago


**Fic dedicado a: Sakari1495; alicexxshun; Tsubasa Kazami; Konan-Roia; AliceLove001; Hinata Gehabich; Analice; Shana Kazami; Shion-Kazami27; y a todos mis lectores. Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo y reviews ;D**

**Yo: Aquí dejo un songfic… se me ocurrió hoy que estaba jugando con un amigo ^^ por cierto este songfic trae recuerdos… inventado por mi xD  
Shun: Amigo? ¬w¬ acaso los amigos se abrazan en una supuesta pelea?  
Yo: ¬|||¬ no era un abrazo… era… una manera de amarrar a tu oponente  
Shun: aja claro  
Yo: deberías utilizar esa técnica con Alice ;D  
Shun: Mejor vamos al fic ni bakugan ni sus personajes le pertenecen a esta yandere  
Yo: … gracias? ¬¬U**

* * *

**=Sigo aquí- Alex Ubago=**

**Soy la pregunta del millón  
siempre la interrogación  
no respondas que sí porque sí**

_Un pelinegro estaba sentado en un columpio… solo se mecía pero una expresión de nostalgia estaba plasmada en su cara. Ella lo había plantado… si es raro que un niño de 5 años piense de esa manera, pero él lo hacía. Estaba a punto de irse pero una pelinaranja llegó agitada al lugar._

_- Gomenasai Shun-kun- se disculpaba la pequeña –es que no te dije que tenía que hacer algo hoy… y no quise rechazar tu invitación de jugar hoy, por eso llegué tarde- se explicó apenada la pelinaranja. Shun solo suspiró y volvió a sonreír._

_- No te preocupes…- dijo con una risa que luego cambió a una expresión sarcástica –pero no sería mejor que en vez de solo decir sí… ¿me digas si puedes o no?- le mencionó el pequeño. No le agradaba que ella aceptara todas las peticiones que él le mandaba, no le gustaba verla agobiada. Mientras que Alice no podía soportar pronunciar aquellas letras de rechazo hacia el pelinegro, cuando ella lo que anhelaba era verlo más seguido._

**Y qué, qué podrías tú decir  
si yo no te voy a oír  
no me entiendes  
y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí  
**

_- ¿¡Acaso no me entendiste!- le gritaba Shun a la pelinaranja –él no me agrada- le mencionó con una mirada llena de enojo._ _La pequeña solo tenía la cabeza agachada no le gustaba estar triste pero ¿cómo no estarlo si Shun estaba molesto con ella?_

_El pelinegro seguía recriminándole de su amistad con un niño llamado Shadow. La pequeña no soportó más… las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. El pelinegro se detuvo y se agachó a su altura, la había hecho llorar. Antes que pudiera disculparse la niña salió corriendo. Unos segundos después Shun reaccionó y comenzó a seguirla. Al fin la alcanzó y la abrazó fuertemente por la espalda._

_- Discúlpame… soy muy tonto- le dijo a la ojimarrón. Esta se giró y le devolvió el abrazo. Shun detestaba que ella tuviera otros amigos… se sentía ignorado, rechazado, alejado, incluso destrozado. El solía ser muy posesivo con Alice y ella no se molestaba… más bien le agradaba. Pero esta vez sus celos la hirieron a ella._

**Jamás ya me vas a conocer  
niño y hombre puedo ser  
no me uses y apartes de ti.**

_Un joven de cabellos negros caminaba con una expresión seria hacia su casa. Estaba por comenzar a llover, así que para acortar la distancia tomó un atajo… tenía que pasar por el parque._

_Estaba solitario… ¿quién salía al parque cuando la lluvia amenazaba con su llegada? Nadie… o eso pensó hasta que vio a una joven sentada en una banca. Estaba dibujando o escribiendo. Al acercarse notó que aquella joven era Alice. En unos segundos llegó detrás de ella… pensaba asustarla pero se le ocurrió algo mejor. Buscó un recipiente y lo llenó de agua, luego se acercó a ella y lo vació en su cabeza. Ella saltó totalmente asustada, se giró y encontró al pelinegro muriéndose de risa._

_- Que gracioso- dijo ella. El sintió peligro y comenzó a correr, Alice lo perseguía para darle una lección. En eso la lluvia se presenta mojando la los dos jóvenes, los cuales después de mojarse de más se refugiaron bajo un árbol._

_- Quien diría que Kazami-kun… el ídolo de las chicas… se comporta tan infantil en ocasiones- soltó con una risa. El susodicho se ruborizó, pero se le ocurrió la manera de regresar el ataque enviado. Recostó su cabeza en las piernas de la joven._

_- Si… pero… solo contigo- dijo tan serio que Alice se ruborizó. Shun no resistió más y comenzó a reír. Alice infló los cachetes. –Hubieras visto tu cara- apenas pronunciaba._

**Y vi como alguien aprendió  
lo que nadie le enseñó  
no me entienden  
no estoy aquí**

_Alice estaba triste… no sabía que más hacer. El proyecto era para el día siguiente… y no tenía nada característico de Japón. Intentó todo: El kimono… se ensució por culpa de un castaño, las danzas tradicionales… no pudo con ellas, origami… era mala con los dobleces. Entonces ¿Qué presentaría?_

_El pelinegro se acercó a la sala donde estaba la pelinaranja, ella lo miró con una sonrisa forzada la cual Shun notó. El tomó el papel de china que era para hacer las figuras de origami y se fue. Alice no tenía ganas de empezar a pelear… pero necesitaba su material así que lo siguió._

_Ella abrió la puerta de la cocina y vio a Shun cortando y cosiendo el papel. Ella extrañada de tanto empeño del moreno, se sentó a esperar._

_- ¡Listo!... más vale que te guste- anunció Shun. Dejó ver el antes rollo de papel y Alice abrió los ojos de la impresión. Era un hermoso globo de papel de color negro con morado… Shun solía hacer muchos de esos para la pelinaranja cuando eran niños._

_- Es precioso- dijo Alice. Le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo ruborizar al moreno.- ¿Dónde es que aprendiste a hacerlos?- la pelinaranja siempre había tenido esa duda. La madre de Shun había fallecido cuando él era un bebé, su abuelo no parecía ser paciente para ese tipo de cosas y su padre… él nunca conoció a su padre. ¿Entonces donde aprendió?_

_- ¿Acaso no se puede aprender solo?- le respondió con molestia fingida, mientras que Alice le dirigía una cálida sonrisa._

**Y yo sólo quiero ser real  
y sentir el mundo igual  
que nosotros seguir siempre así  
por qué yo tendría que cambiar  
nadie más lo va a intentar  
y no entienden  
que sigo aquí**

_Shun estaba practicando… de nuevo su abuelo lo tenía entrenando. Alice lo miraba atentamente. Le parecía interesante aquella habilidad de Shun en las técnicas que ejercía. Pero siempre se había preguntado ¿Qué se siente sabes que eres uno de los pocos con ese talento?_

_El moreno detestaba el entrenar… ¿Por qué?... pues porque apenas podía platicar con Alice. El solo quería una vida común y corriente… pero ¡No!... tenía que seguir la tradición ninja. La cual para él no era más que una necedad de su abuelo._

_Había ocasiones en las que él en vez de irse a dormir se quedaba hasta tarde contemplando la Luna. El siempre imaginaba como sería ser una persona normal, una vida normal y una rutina normal. No como él, su vida y sus rutinas._

_Nuevamente se encontraba pensativo en el techo de su casa. Una fresca brisa era su única compañía hasta que sintió la presencia de la pelinaranja._

_- Oye Alice… si yo dejara de ser como soy… ¿Estaría bien?- preguntó sinceramente. Ella no se sorprendió de esto… sabía que Shun tenía altibajos emocionales debido a sus circunstancias. Y él sabía que la tenía de apoyo._

_- No importa que cambies… Shun sigue y seguirá siendo Shun- le dijo dulcemente, provocando un sonrojo en ambos. Luego de un rato Alice quedó dormida con su cabeza recostada en el pecho del moreno, el cual la miraba con una cálida risa._

**Y tú ves lo que ellos nunca ven  
te daría el cien por cien  
me conoces y ya no hay temor**

_Shun miraba seriamente a Alice. Ella solo le regresaba una mirada acusatoria. El moreno simplemente se dio media vuelta con intención de irse, pero fue detenido en seco por la pelinaranja, ya que esta lo jaló de la camisa._

_- ¿Por qué me mientes?- dijo Alice. No estaba molesta solo decepcionada… ¿Acaso el no tenía confianza para decirle la verdad?_

_Shun la miraba sin algún tipo de expresión en su rostro. Mientras tanto la pelinaranja lo miraba ansiosamente, el no le dijo la verdad y debía haber algún motivo._

_¿Pero cuál?_

_- Eso no importa… solo fue una rebanada de pastel- se excusó Shun. El no quería decirle la verdad, pero no porque no le tuviera confianza a la chica. Después de todo era ella la persona que tenía la confianza total del moreno._

_- Entonces… ¿Por qué?- le insistió la pelinaranja. –No me molesta el pastel… me preocupa el porqué de tú mentira- su voz tenía un tono de preocupación. Shun solo suspiró resignado, y la abrazó._

_- Porque tú siempre sabes cuándo miento… por eso no tenía que decirte la verdad- confesó Shun en un susurro cerca del oído de la pelinaranja. El cual hizo estremercerse._

**Yo mostraría lo que soy  
si tú vienes donde voy  
no me alcanzan  
si eres mi amigo mejor**

_Alice tenía que fingir que no tenía ninguna relación con aquel muchacho. ¿Por qué? porque si sus fans se enteraban comenzarían a intentar separarlos._

_Shun pasaba de largo incluso teniéndola de frente. Eso le dolía y no solo a ella. El no quería fingir nada, quería poder estar con ella… pero no quería meterla en líos._

_Una de las chicas acosadoras hablaba de Shun. Alice al escuchar a una decir que Shun adoraba la vainilla ella les interrumpió._

_- Están mal… Shun detesta la vainilla- dijo ella. No con intenciones de burlarse o retarlas, lo dijo para que no estuvieran equivocadas. –A él le gusta el chocolate- decía Alice mostrando su barrita de chocolate que se encontraba comiendo. Las otras féminas la miraron con desprecio, tomaron la barra y la mancharon un poco en la mejilla, para luego empujarla. Antes de que Alice impactara en el suelo alguien la tomó por la cintura evitando su caída._

_-¿Estás bien Alice?- le preguntó el moreno. Ella sonrojada asintió y él le sonrió._

_- Shun-kun ¿Cómo es que conoces a esa niñita?- dijo altaneramente una chica. El moreno solo le lanzó una gélida mirada. –Y ¿verdad que a ti te gusta la vainilla?- volvió a preguntar._

_- La conozco porque es mi mejor amiga- dijo fríamente Shun. Las jóvenes se quedaron en shock. –y prefiero mil veces el chocolate- dijo lamiendo la mejilla de Alice. Dejando a unas chicas pálidas y a una Alice sonrojada._

**Que sabrán del mal y el bien  
yo no soy lo que ven  
todo un mundo durmiendo  
y yo sigo soñando por qué  
sus palabras susurran mentiras  
que nunca creeré**

_- No es más que un interesado- decía un joven- tantas chicas alrededor de él y ni la mira- volvía a decir. Shun escuchaba atentamente la conversación, de nuevo hablaban de él. El salió de su escondite y se dejó ver ante los chicos._

_- ¿Qué yo soy qué?- le retó el ojidorado. Los muchachos retrocedieron unos pasos. Kazami enojado… eran malas noticias._

_Una pelinaranja también había escuchado y se acercó lentamente a él pelinegro. Se puso frente a él bloqueando el paso, él solo arqueó la ceja y ella sonrió. _

_- Solo ignóralos- dijo Alice. Ella sabía que Shun provocaba respeto… pero a la vez temor. Todo gracias a su personalidad solitaria. – Tú sabes que lo que dicen ellos no es cierto- dijo mirándolos de reojo con una cara de molestia a los chicos._

_Shun se calmó y se dio media vuelta. Alice se acercó a él y se fue caminando a la tienda a su lado._

_De nuevo había evitado la masacre de otros estudiantes, debido al explosivo carácter del moreno._

**Y yo sólo quiero ser real  
y sentir el mundo igual  
que nosotros, por ellos, por mí  
por qué yo tendría que cambiar  
nadie más lo va a intentar  
estoy sólo  
y sigo aquí  
**

_Estaba deprimido… no… eso sería poco. Lo único que sabía es que no se encontraba feliz. Estaba molesto, por un descuido suyo casi manda al hospital a Alice._

_Recordó cuando salían de la escuela. El se acercó a comprarle un helado a la pelinaranja y le encargó que cuidara una maqueta. Ella se quedó en la esquina, pero de pronto un niño pasó corriendo, tirando uno de los muñequitos que tenía el trabajo de Shun. Miró a ambos lado y no vio peligro así que se acercó._

_De repente un camión empieza a moverse con dirección a la pelinaranja. La cual se encontraba en shock, sus piernas se paralizaron. De pronto siente un jalón y cae sentada en la banqueta. Su respiración estaba agitada, ella había estado en pánico, lentamente comenzó a llorar del susto. Pero siente unos brazos alrededor de su cuello._

_- Perdóname- se disculpó el ojidorado –me descuide… en serio lo siento- él se había llevado un gran susto, si no hubiera volteado su mirada hacia la chica… ella estaría herida o en el peor caso muerta._

_Una mano lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al dirigir su mirada se encontró con los ojos marrones de Alice, ella tenía una risa en su rostro._

_- Gracias- le dijo a Shun, para darle un abrazo._

**Sólo yo  
estoy aquí  
sigo aquí  
sigo aquí**

_Shun estaba discutiendo con un joven llamado Klaus. Al parecer había dicho algo que de cierta manera le dolió al pelinegro._

_Shun le dirigía una mirada de pocos amigos, mientras que Klaus tenía una curva que formaba una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios._

_- En serio… ¿Crees que eres buena compañía para ella?- le preguntó burlescamente Klaus.- Solo digo que una delicada flor como ella debe estar con un caballero como yo- mencionó orgullosamente. Shun estaba más que molesto._

_- Tu no haces más que traerle problemas o preocupaciones- Shun solo agachó la mirada. Klaus había dado en el blanco, el moreno sabía que en ocasiones la pelinaranja se metía en los problemas de él. Paraba sus peleas e incluso en ocasiones lo salvaba de sus admiradoras. También solía preocuparse por él. Si lo veía de esa manera, solo era un estorbo._

_- Esos asuntos no son de tu incumbencia- espetó Shun. No podía decir algo más, ya que lo que Klaus había dicho… para él era verdad._

_- Solo decía… que otro ser más inútil que tú en la vida de esa preciosidad no existe- mencionó Klaus._

_Alice entró enojada al salón. Había escuchado eso último. El peliazul se asombró de verla así de enojada. Alice se acercó decidida a Klaus y al estar de frente a él, le soltó una bofetada que dejo en shock a todos los presentes. Pues Alice era conocida por ser linda, amable y cariñosa._

_Luego de eso se acercó a Shun y lo tomó de la mano. Le sonrió y le pidió si podían retirarse. A lo que él no pudo negar. Antes de salir Alice dirigió su mirada hacia Klaus._

_- Y hay alguien que sí es inútil en mi vida… ese alguien eres tú- dijo para luego salir con Shun a disfrutar de su comida._

_Shun solo rió para sus adentros. ¿Quién diría que la tierna Alice de la que se enamoró… podía tener esa personalidad tan contraria?_

* * *

**Yo: Me arrepiento de no haberlos puesto como novio y novia… aunque si lo parecen ^^U  
Shun: tu crees? ¬¬U  
Yo: si… aunque al final si aceptas que estas enamorado de ella ¬w¬  
Shun: tsk! ya quisieras ¬|||¬  
Yo: como sea  
Shun/Yo: algún review?**


End file.
